


Courting Galahad

by Ishxallxgood



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Apples, Galahad has no clue, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Tristan, Tristan is a mess, Tristan loves Galahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Five times Tristan tries to court Galahad with disastrous results, and the one time he succeeds, albeit also rather disastrously.Tristan is a mess. He's good at everything except effectively displaying his affections.





	Courting Galahad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to posting this for #Tristahad week.

Tristan wasn’t sure when this longing started.  It was not like dear Galahad hadn’t always been in his sights.  Ever since the beginning. Tristan had always had a special place in his heart for Galahad. The boy had a tenacity that Tristan couldn't help but admire. A drive Tristan found himself drawn to. An undeniable passion and purity which resonated through every fiber of Galahad's being.  And so as the years passed, Tristan found himself more and more enamoured by dear Galahad.

Yet, the opposite seemed to hold true for his beloved Galahad.  For as the years passed, he seemed to withdraw more and more from Tristan's presence.  Where he used to follow close, seeking Tristan's attention and approval, he now kept his distance.  Conversation was stunted, relegated to snappy comments and base insults, with the occasional challenge. The more Tristan tried to garner Galahad’s attention the more he seemed to pull away.

Something had to be done about that. But what? Galahad was evidently resistant to a direct approach. What could he possibly do to gain Galahad's affections?

Tristan paused in his musings when he felt the weight of a familiar stare fall upon him. Staring across the fire, bright blue eyes illuminated by the fire met his before quickly darting away. 

Curious. 

Did his beloved Galahad really just steal a glance, or had his longing heart simply resorted to conjuring up mirages?  Seconds slipped into minutes as Tristan searched the expressions of his two brothers situated across the flames. The fire crackled as another log was fed into it, and yet those eyes remained stubbornly focused not on him but on Gawain.

Eventually he shrugged off the glance as an illusion and cast his gaze aside.  Leaning back against a tree, Tristan produced an apple from his bags and sliced into it. As he raised a wedge up to his lips, he felt that familiar weight fall upon him again.  Venturing a glance, he caught those eyes quickly dart away again as the pink tip of a tongue flickered out between chapped lips, wetting them before disappearing.

Very curious.

Testing a theory, Tristan brought another wedge of apple slowly up to his mouth and watched as those eyes once again flitted over and that tongue slithered out, teasing him as it slid across the seam of that tantalizing mouth.

Chewing slowly he swallowed before cutting another slice.  Watching as bright eyes tracked the movement of the apple again. He smiled to himself as a plan formulated in his mind. If his dear Galahad had a hunger for apples, then Tristan would simply have to sate that craving.

Reaching into his bags, Tristan produced another apple. Examining it for any blemishes, he deemed it perfect, and let it fly across the fire toward his beloved.  His aim was sure and true, and since he was the only one in the group who was in possession of apples he had every confidence that dear Galahad would know exactly from whence the apple came.

A yelp and a curse draw everyone’s attention as Galahad clutched his face and crumpled onto the floor.  The apple landing with a soft thud on the floor next to him.

Shit.

Well that was certainly not what he had intended to do. Averting his gaze, Tristan swallowed down the last of his own apple, cleaned off his knife and sheathed it. Pushing off from the tree he could feel the confusion in the air as his brothers gazed between him, the fallen Galahad, and the bruised apple by his side.  Refusing to meet their glares, Tristan nonchalantly tossed the core of his apple into the fire before escaping into the woods.

Under the cover of the trees he let out a low growl and cursed his own foolishness. He didn't mean to cause dear Galahad any harm. Even he knew well enough that pegging the object of one’s affection in the face with an apple was certainly not the way to gain his favor. He would simply have to try harder next time. And pray for a better result.


End file.
